


The Virgin King

by Anorlost



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, No Beta, Speed-writing on break, attempted noncon, based on a comment, virgin!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorlost/pseuds/Anorlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux gave an indifferent shrug, “Fucking would be too bothersome. Too time consuming. Too physically demanding. This is easier, and it works.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virgin King

**Author's Note:**

> ...or the alternate title: Hux is Queen Elizabeth I in Space. 
> 
> I give you my polite rebuttal to slutty!cadet Hux (not that there's anything wrong with it, just not my thing). Written in like, an hour while I had a lunch break. No beta. Inspiration struck and I felt a mighty need to write it. 
> 
> Inspired by a rant I went on to LordMortem. If you see this, I hope you like it.

Hux supposed it was natural enough for him to have a disinclination for sex in the repressive environment he was raised it, though he found it odd that he was the only one who did not seem determined to fuck everyone in sight like a Nerf in heat. Sometimes he felt like the only cadet whose life was not held hostage by his libido. He was not the only one who noticed. In a place like the Arkanis Academy where conformity was highly valued, any and all little differences were quickly picked up on and squashed where possible.

It did not take long for other cadets to notice he had no interest. As soon as they did, he received covert proposition after covert proposition. He was asked if he would like to ‘go walking.’ He was asked if he needed anything from a supply closet. He was offers of extra rations, assistance with assignments, and protection from hazing rituals. Hux refused them all. At first it was out of a sense of propriety. He felt he was worth more than an extra portion at dinner, or night free from studying. Soon it became a little game in his head. How insane could he drive them with his refusals? How long could he hold out against them? What ridiculous lows would they sink to? Hux did not even feel he was particularly attractive. He was not plain, but not exactly the masculine ideal he had always aspired to. It was amusing to think that his fellow cadets were obsessed with him simply because he made himself inaccessible.

He supposed, with great ire, that it would only be a matter of time before he pushed one of them too far and they became forceful. At one point, an upperclassman stopped him in an empty hall. He pinned him against a wall and shouted in Hux’s calm, stoic face, “You think you’re too good for us!? Is it because you’re the son of Commandant Hux!? You think you’re something special, but you’re not! You’re scum! I’m going to show you how worthless you are!”

Hux had been about to introduce the older boy to a new world of pain. He really was, truly. That was when another cadet stepped in. The two grappled before him, Hux’s rescuer spurred on by wild rage, slammed the other cadet’s head into the floor repeatedly until he was dazed and delirious. His rescuer looked at Hux, his eyes shifting rapidly from wild and angry to calm and caring. He reached out to Hux, “You’re alright? He didn’t hurt you?”

“No,” Hux had replied, biting back a contemptuous, _‘I can take care of myself.’_

“I’m glad,” the older cadet replied with a gentle smile.

That was when an idea occurred to Hux. He hunched his shoulders forward slightly, made himself seem smaller, his voice quieter, “Would…would you protect me from others like him? They’re always after me.”

“Yeah,” the older boy replied incredulously, “Of course I will.”

“And you don’t expect anything in return?” asked Hux.

“No…”

“Thank you,” said Hux, though he did not believe the reply for a second. A blush came to his face of its own accord and he kissed his rescuer on the cheek. The other boy blushed in turn, and escorted Hux back to his dorm.

At first, Hux only had one protector. He later learned the boy’s name was Seaver. At first he assumed Seaver was only protecting him with the idea that someday Hux might returned the favor. Hux was surprised, and for once glad, to be proven wrong. Seaver was only interested in protecting Hux. It made him feel powerful to have an underclassman under his protection. It made him proud knowing the untouchable son of Commandant Hux had voluntarily kissed his cheek and offered him soft smiles. Hux had barely needed to lift a finger and he had gained his own personal bodyguard. No bargaining required.

In time, he gained other protectors. He had been concerned at first, worried that he might have to keep them secret from each other to avoid headaches from people competing for his attention. However, they appeared to be friends of Seaver’s. They formed a bond over their self-imposed roles as protectors of Hux’s chastity. Hux was amused to see that it eventually got to a point where there were actually factions of cadets, his protectors versus the rabble, all fighting over something as trivial as his non-existent sex life.

Hux had assembled a small army of admirers and protectors by the time he graduated. He was praised by them for his resilience, for his dedication to studies, for his willingness to sacrifice his own pleasure for the chance to better serve the First Order. He had his own inner circle, carefully selected for their temperaments, strength and intelligence. They were the ones he would deign to kiss on the cheek, and who could be depended upon to perform various favors in return. Hux would smile shyly before he performed the act, “Would you please? I…I don’t make this offer for everyone you know. You’re quite exceptional.”

In time he had gotten cadets to commit all sorts of devious acts on his behalf, from stealing from the kitchen to murder.

His instructors had not failed to notice his little cult. They knew he had earned the monikers ‘Untouchable Hux’ and ‘Unapproachable.’ They had been impressed by his ability to not only garner a following, but control them, use them, and keep up his cult of personality with ease. It made him a shoe-in for a leadership position. And having had so many upperclassmen wrapped around his fingers, he already had a reputation for perfect dedication to the First Order, and his ‘Untouchable’ nickname followed him.

His CO had been amused, finding a considerable number of his men had such an obsession with some stripling boy’s virginity. A girl he could understand, but a boy? Old enough to count as a man? He thought Hux was faking it. Hux did not care for his opinion. His strategy, perfected throughout his time at Arkanis Academy worked wonders for him, and he was not about to let someone’s amusement at his expense put him in a foul mood. He did, however, let it slip to a few of his more zealous followers, that the CO had made such scandalous remarks. He embellished slightly, sighing and blushing as he recalled being unfairly reprimanded, accused of being a slut, that he had been lying about his full and uncompromised dedication to the First Order…

The CO turned up dead in an engine room a few days later, leaving a position open and Hux just so happened to be first in line for a promotion. Few dared question his ‘virtue’ after that.

It was a funny word, ‘virtue.’ There was really nothing virtuous about him. He still killed, lied, manipulated, cheated, he just happened to refuse to have sex. He even killed his own followers, putting down fanatics if they proved uncontrollable or posed a threat to his image. Hux maintained his image carefully. He had modified his datapad with a false back, with poison pins at the ready, and disguised as harmless styluses. With a discreet prick, any problem could be eliminated, and Hux maintained the illusion of being so untouchable that he did not even require a blaster for personal protection. Dissenters simply dropped dead around him. Nobody dared approach him.

It had been vastly amusing when his reputation spread to the enemy. Rumours of a young, red-haired Lieutenant with fair, unmarked skin. The story went that nobody could get close to him. That people would die if they so much as touched him. That hordes of men and women were completely dedicated to him. _‘Good,’_ Hux had thought. That ought to deter a few assassination attempts.

His image was used to inspire as he was promoted to General. His dedication to the Order presented as full and flawless. Hux was amused to find most propaganda material excluded his chastity. It seemed there were still some who thought it was something he ought to be ashamed of. He did not care, everyone would find out through word of mouth anyhow, and through the pressure of his devotees, everyone would learn to respect him for it. He had a wonderful, nearly flawless formula, a loyalty bought and maintained with minimal effort, provided he remained a virgin. It was a small, inconsequential sacrifice compared to the power it gave him.

It also never failed to amuse. Hux stood in his office, looking at a young lieutenant, “As you can see, he’s a danger to the Order and needs to be eliminated. Can I trust you?”

“Yes…” she said, awestruck, breathless and reverent before him.

“Thank you lieutenant,” said Hux, leaning forward and taking her hand. It trembled as he pressed it to his cheek, “You’re the only one I can trust this matter to. You’re quite exceptional…”

“Y-Yes Sir…” she replied, her eyes wide, staring at her hand in disbelief when Hux released it. She looked at him like he was a god before stepping out of the room.

“You’re the biggest whore I’ve ever met, and you’ve never even been fucked.”

Hux furrowed his brow in irritation and looked at his Co-Commander, Kylo Ren, who had been skulking in a corner of the room. Hux gave an indifferent shrug, “Fucking would be too bothersome. Too time consuming. Too physically demanding. This is easier, and it works.”

The knight approached him and extended his hand, “Not really…I could show you.”

Hux pulled a fake stylus from his datapad. His favorite, laced with extract from rosary pea. It amused him infinitely that something named after an article of devotion made such a deadly poison. He leveled it at Ren, “See, the problem with that is either I would kill you…or an angry mob will when I choke back tears, recalling how you _brutally_ forced yourself on me.”

That stopped Ren in his tracks. Hux grinned, “You can show yourself out, Lord Ren.”


End file.
